


All I Want for Christmas...

by StarsGarters



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, HYDRA Trash Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Pierce just loooooves Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauralot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/gifts), [bofurrific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurrific/gifts).



> A mini fill for the Kink Meme: I just want the Winter Soldier sitting on Santa!Pierce's lap. I don't care how or why or what sort of trash follows, it just needs to happen.

Alexander Pierce loved Christmas. He loved the bright lights, festive tinsel and the scent of pine. His home was lit up with 10,000 tastefully placed lights and he was very proud that Christmas Lights Tours would use his home as a finale on their route. There was always a jug of eggnog in the refrigerator for unexpected guests.

He'd dress up in his finest Santa Claus suit and drop off gifts at colleagues' houses. Simple things like books, baskets of fruit and cheeses and artisanal jellies. His cheeks would glow red from holiday cheer and he'd tell their children that he was just Santa's helper, he was just looking to make the world a better place. 

After his annual route, Alexander Pierce would pack a sack full of oddly wrapped gifts into his car and drive to his home away from home. He'd crank the radio and whistle along to Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer. 

"Mr. Pierce." The security guard greeted him as he rolled down his window. "Merry Christmas." 

"Tommy. Thank you. Is everyone ready for the party?" He slipped the guard an envelope with large non sequential bills. "Give my best to your lovely Vanessa." Pierce knew the name of every one of his subordinates' loved ones. He had a database in his phone. It made it easier when there was a new baby or an unfortunate death. 

"Yes sir! And thank you sir." Tommy saluted and Pierce steered his town car through the gates towards the compound. He started whistling along to Jingle Bells. 

Pierce adjusted his hat and false beard, hoisted the heavy sack upon his back and burst through the doors with a hearty "HO HO HO!"

The STRIKE team, techs and Hydra engineers hollered back, "Merry Christmas Santa!" Every single one of them was dressed in matching red, white and green sweatshirts that they had been ordered to decorate with felt, glitter and ribbons. There wasn't an official winner for this, but there sure as hell was a penalty for anyone who didn't want to play, who didn't want to follow orders. 

"Santa's chair is ready. We saved you some of the Christmas punch and I made sure that everyone has something for the White Elephant." Rumlow reported. It looked like he had attempted an octopus out of red felt and jingle bells. For someone who was as good at cutting things as Rumlow was, his crafty holiday spirit was lacking. Pierce squinted at Rumlow's shirt until he ducked his head, scratched the back of his neck and said, "Sorry boss. I'll go get some glitter glue."

Pierce brightened and nodded with a smile. "You do that. You do that." Glitter made everything better at Christmas. Some of the less discreet techs complained that they found glitter in the strangest places after the holiday party. 

Pierce sat down in the padded chair on the raisers and sucked on a candy cane as he watched his staff get very intense for the White Elephant. Rollins refused to give up the CrockPot with holly on it to Mercer. "No. That was the third steal. It's mine, you asshole." And then he remembered that Pierce was watching and added, "I meant _Merry_ _Christmas_ , you asshole."

Rumlow was quoting lines from a movie, "It's FRAGEEELEEE. And that's mine now!" as he claimed a life size replica of a light up leg lamp. 

Pierce always went last. He was the boss after all. He opened the last gift. It was a Chia Pet in the shape of an octopus. The room held its collective breath, then exhaled as he laughed. "You know, I'm keeping this one. Merry Christmas." Pierce jingled the sleigh bells at his side, "Now who could that be?" Everyone cheered as the Asset walked into the room, dressed in green tights and an elf jerkin, complete with his own jingle bell covered cap. He looked ridiculous but no one would jeer at Pierce's toy. 

Pierce slapped his thighs. "Come on over here young man and sit on Santa's lap." The Asset obeyed and sat ram-rod straight. Pierce leaned over and with candy-cane scented breath whispered, "Now have you been a good boy? Tell me the truth, I'll know if you're lying to me." 

"I have followed orders under their acceptable parameters. Objectives have been eliminated and the will of HYDRA completed." Pierce rubbed the Asset's metal arm with a red-gloved hand and smiled. 

"Yes. Yes you have. So I'm giving you this gift. Because you've been such a good boy." The Asset neatly opened the wrapping paper and held in his hand a beautiful and fully loaded pistol. He automatically checked the clip and the chamber. "Now what do you say?" 

Rumlow mouthed the words, "Thank you! Merry Christmas!" at the Asset, prompting him as if he were a small child.

"Mer--Merry Christmas?" The hall exploded in a drunken roar echoing his words.

Pierce patted the asset fondly. "Okay, off of Santa's lap, you weigh a ton. Now help me pass out the presents." Everyone paused, usually they got envelopes of cash, this was something new. "Take this bag and give a present to the person whose name is on it. Have them open it and await my further instruction." Pierce sat back on his throne and crossed his fingers under his chin. 

Rollins slowly opened his gift, inside was an MP3 player and a roll of cash. He gulped and grinned. "Thank you boss! Merry Christmas." 

Everyone got a small expensive gift tailored to their particular pleasures and money. That is until the Asset stood in front of Martinson and the tech opened up a large lump of coal. The rest of the table slowly pushed their chairs away and moved away from the doomed man.

Pierce sighed. "Oh dear. Someone has been a  _naughty boy_ this year. See, you don't steal from HYDRA Mr. Martinson. No matter what AIM offered you, it wasn't worth it. Sadly, you are a bachelor, your parents are already dead and you can't even keep a goldfish alive, so you've forced me to make an example of you." Pierce nodded at the Asset. "Try out that new present on Mr. Martinson, I've heard that it has the smoothest action." 

Mercer wiped a bit of brain matter off her face with a gingerbread man napkin. She asked Pierce, "Can we start with the gingerbread houses now? The royal icing is going to get too stiff to work with soon." Pierce nodded indulgently, "Good. I'm going to win this year. I'm doing the Triskelion."

"It's not the size of the gingerbread house, it's placement of the gumdrops." Rumlow was the current reigning champion. Neither of them spared a glance for the Asset who wrapped up Martinson in a red tablecloth and drug him out the side door. 

"You just keep telling yourself that Rumlow. That trophy is _mine._ " 

Pierce poured himself a glass of eggnog and propped up his black boots while watching his team try to outdo each other. There was a shower of sanding sugar and a curse that turned into a bit of a carol. "Fuck--fa la la la la! You bastards." He chuckled and adjusted his shiny belt-buckle. 

After the judging, they'd bring out the mistletoe. Pierce really did love Christmas. 


End file.
